essayfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das scheinbare Wunder
"Das scheinbare Wunder" – englisch: "The Apparent Miracle" – ist die Überschrift des siebten und vorletzten Kapitels aus dem Wissenschaftsbuch "Der große Entwurf" ("The Grand Design"), das Stephen Hawking und Leonard Mlodinow im Jahre 2010 veröffentlicht haben und von dem sie sagen, dass es "neue Antworten auf die letzten Fragen des Lebens" gebeUntertitel der englischen Ausgabe: "New Answers to the Ultimate Questions of Life". Die Fachkollegen Hawking und Mlodinow, beide theoretische Physiker, sind als Naturwissenschaftler bestrebt, für alles natürliche Erklärungen zu finden, gerade auch für scheinbare Wunder. Dabei gehen Sie im "Großen Entwurf" aufs Ganze, auf das Ganze der Welt. Sie stellen in diesem Sinn, wie der Untertitel der deutschen Ausgabe lautet, "eine neue Erklärung des Universums" vor. Das scheinbare Wunder vom 8. Januar 1942 Bereits ein scheinbares Wunder, das ihn ganz persönlich betrifft, pflegt Stephen Hawking gern zu entzaubern: seine Geburt genau am dreihundertsten Todestag des berühmten italienischen Physikers Galileo Galilei, am 8. Januar 1942. Wer an diesem Tag das Licht der Welt erblickt habe, sei durchaus nicht wundersam dazu bestimmt, ein zweiter Galilei zu werden. Hawking rechnet mit rund zweihunderttausend MenschenStephen Hawking: Einsteins Traum, Rowohlt 1993, S. 11, die durchschnittlich pro Tag geboren werden, auch am 8. Januar 1942. Mit Rücksicht auf diese Zahl sei es nicht unwahrscheinlich, sondern sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass darunter auch Kinder gewesen sind, die sich im späteren Leben für Physik und Astronomie interessiert haben. Das scheinbare Wunder des Lebens Auf dieselbe Weise verfahren nun Hawking und Mlodinow mit anderen scheinbaren Wundern. Ein solches ist der Umstand, dass ausgerechnet auf unserer Erde das Leben entstanden ist und auf keinem anderen bekannten Himmelskörper, weder auf Sonne und Mond noch auf einem der übrigen Planeten unseres Sonnensystems. Mit den modernsten Teleskopen lassen sich allerdings immer mehr erdähnliche Planeten in der Umgebung von anderen Sternen beobachten, und es ist damit zu rechnen, dass es insgesamt so viele gibt, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Lebens auch im übrigen Universum sehr groß ist, sogar die Wahrscheinlichkeit menschenartiger Lebewesen. Es muss also kein Wunder geschehen, damit irgendwo im Weltall unsereins zustandekommt, sondern es muss lediglich die Zahl der Himmelskörper groß genug sein, um ein solch unwahrscheinliches Ereignis wahrscheinlich zu machen. Das scheinbare Wunder einer Welt für uns Nun kann es immer noch äußerst wundersam erscheinen, dass es Wesen wie uns überhaupt gibt. Als die Geschichte des Universums vor vielen Milliarden Jahren mit dem Urknall begann, war es durchaus nicht ausgemacht, dass irgendwann günstige Bedingungen für das Leben herrschten. Ganz leicht hätte der Weg dorthin verbaut sein können. Dass er nicht verbaut gewesen ist, erklären Hawking und Mlodinow abermals mit Hilfe der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung. Unsere Welt muss eine von ungeheuer vielen Welten sein. Dann nämlich ist es kein Wunder, dass auch die eine oder andere menschenfreundliche Welt darunter ist. Dann können getrost die allermeisten der nach Naturgesetzen möglichen Welten in humaner Hinsicht fruchtlos sein, eine stattliche Anzahl derart besonderer Möglichkeiten wird dennoch verwirklicht. Das Wunder ist tot, es lebe das Wunder Immer wieder ist es also ein "natürliches" Gesetz der großen Zahl, das Hawking und Mlodinow gegen ein "übernatürliches" Geschehen auffahren. Sie merken dabei nicht, wie kompliziert die Grundannahmen bei diesem Erklärungsmodell werden, wie groß also der Erklärungsbedarf für diese Grundannahmen wird. Damit unter den an Galileis rundem Todestag Geborenen ziemlich wahrscheinlich ein zweiter Galilei ist, müssen nur genügend viele Menschen an einem solchen Tag geboren sein. Damit sich auf einem Planeten ziemlich wahrscheinlich Leben entwickelt, muss es nur genügend viele Planeten mit günstigen Lebensbedingungen geben. Damit es ziemlich wahrscheinlich ein menschenfreundliches Universum gibt, muss es nur ein genügend vielgestaltiges Multiversum geben. So sind zwei moderne Welterklärer aufgebrochen, das Wunder wegzuerklären, und bei einer Ursache – nämlich einer Unzahl von Welten – angelangt, wie sie verwunderlicher nicht sein kann. Siehe auch *Stephen Hawking – ein Kosmologe ergründet Gottes wunderbare Welt *Was ist ein Wunder Nachweise